


The Amazing Fox Girl Vol 1 Video Blog

by AmazingFoxGirlWorks



Series: The Amazing Fox Girl [1]
Category: The Amazing Fox-Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFoxGirlWorks/pseuds/AmazingFoxGirlWorks
Summary: Follow the adventures of Amy Pizza, The Amazing Fox Girl
Series: The Amazing Fox Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747963





	The Amazing Fox Girl Vol 1 Video Blog

Amy’s House

“Hi guys Amy here, trying to become a tier four superhero at seventeen and balancing my exams, it hasn't been easy, sleep, I think what I miss the most is sleep, so the idea of this blog is to help me balance my life”

The girl clears her throat getting comfy in her chair 

“hello my name is Amy Pizza and I'm a tier three superhero in Philadelphia”,

“welcome to my blog” 

Amy lets out a sigh and turns off her small, pink video camera she has rested on a stack of school books,

”shoot I don't actually have anything to talk about”  
she said with tartly undertones, 

“the Knights of Justice always say crime never sleeps, I guess sometimes it does, I guess I should start by talking about my powers” 

the poorly rested video camera topples knocking a cup of pencils across the table, 

”I need a cameraman” Amy barked, A banging at the bedroom door breaks her concentration, 

“what is it, mom?” Amy says sharply 

“food is ready, you asked for pasta remember” 

“yeah I remember, sorry mum” 

”its ok just don't let it gets cold, like you always do” 

her mothers feet could be heard going back downstairs, Amy lets out another sigh 

“come on I can do this”,

picking up the video camera with determination, Amy smiles confidently before packing her school bag for the next day.

Red Valley High School 

”hello blog people, people of Philadelphia and everywhere else, the hunt for a cameraman continues two days later from our last update, I'm still a tier three hero, and I'm in school right now, so that's cool”, 

“you know you're really bad at that” says a boy walking alongside Amy, 

shut up Ben you don't know anything about blogs, Amy thought to herself while shaking her head,

”I’m documenting my journey from tier three to four ok, this helps, me relax and stuff” 

Ben looked down at his phone while scratching his head,

“you know you could use that thing to record yourself fighting crime, that could get your tier up” 

Amy lowered her camera and looked at Ben, a sad smile painting her face,

”you know I've already tried that but, all I can find are common thugs and petty crimes so I just delete them after, because this is stuff a tier two hero could do Ben I need to be fighting supervillains or something” 

Ben looked up from his phone scratching his head again, Amy looked back at him with a slightly troubled expression, 

“hey why don't I be your cameraman” 

”what you really mean that?” Amy blurted 

”yeah we could go out find a villain worth your time and record the fight, the superhero governing bodies will have to make you a tier four hero after that,” Ben effused with great enthusiasm, 

Amy chuckled ”the governing bodies?” 

”well, I don't know how it all works but yeah” 

Amy looked down pondering Bens idea, her face still slightly troubled 

”you know you could die right Amy said with maturity, 

“well so could you,” he snapped back 

”yeah but I can dodge bullets,” Amy chuckled. 

Ben’s House 

Getting comfy on the bed Ben starts recording with Amy's camera, 

”you know id rather do this at my house why do we have to do this in your room, Ben?” Amy quizzed 

Ben shuts the camera sighing, 

“because I want to, I don't wanna try anything on with you or anything like that, you just wasted a take by the way”,

Amy now crossing her arms,

”I don't care” Amy sassed 

ok let's try and be a little more likable this time ok” Been said quietly, 

Amy uncrossing her arms to lean forward in her chair,

”dang where has this sass come from Ben” 

they both laughed, 

”you know I appreciate your help right” proclaimed Amy while brushing her hair ready for the next take, 

Ben smiled ”I know, ok let's get this done” 

presiding to press the record button an excited expression covering his face, Ben asked 

“ok Fox what are your powers exactly”,

“well cameraman I'm glad you asked, after being abducted by aliens” 

Ben now lowered the camera ”wait wait wait your going straight into the alien thing”

”well yeah they need to know how I got my powers, Ben” Amy said patronizingly,

Ben now scratched his head letting out a sigh, ”ok tell the story”

Amy smiled ”ok after being abducted by aliens one night while I was sleeping, I woke up back in my bed with a tail” 

Bens face cringed slightly, 

“yeah, I know a tail it was obvious that the aliens perform some kind of sick tests on me, I was horrified, or at least I would have been if I remembered anything, anyway my foxtail is really cool I can use it for balance, I can pretty much tightrope anything and gymnastics comes naturally to me now, I'm a lot faster now too” 

Ben interrupted her briskly ”how fast are you?” 

”well, I can outrun a slow moving car, my running speed is roughy thirty five miles per hour right now, but I can take it to forty if I’m really trying, 

Ben shut the camera,

”you know I think we should show not tell, let's get a video of you beating up thugs to show people how fast you are” 

the suggestion plastered Amys face with a grin wide enough to resemble a smile. 

Fairmount Park

”oh my god, I look so cool in this mask” 

”shut up Ben somebody will hear you, just focus on recording”

”where have you taken me anyway” quizzed Ben, 

”we look shady right now” he added

”I’m a superhero I know all the best places to catch people doing shady stuff, this place is ripe with purse snatchers”, Amy stated,

the two characters hidden behind a large shrubbery waiting for a crime to intercept.

”remember Amy this is too show off your speed and agility”, 

Amy nodded,

”look!!” 

out of the darkness a gang in dark red sports jackets emerged, 

“a gang” Amy said silently, 

after coming into full view by the shine of a street light it was clear to see the gangs heavily modified baseball bats, 

”hey Beaters what you doing in our turf” a voice shouted from the darkness, 

suddenly a group of men sprung from the darkness Amy shrunk down 

”a gang war” Amy exclaimed 

Ben now shivered the video camera now covered in sweat, 

“Beaters don't belong on this side of town get lost before we hurt you” the rival gang leader growled with a gravel in his throat, 

The Beaters gang stepped closer their metallic bats being swung left to right, 

”I can stop this” Amy said quietly her fists clenched, 

faster than Ben could react Amy jumped from the shrubbery a gang member turned to her, 

”a girl wait she's a super?” 

“Its Fox-Girl actually,” she asserted loudly with a commanding voice, 

the gang member hit the floor shortly after, receiving a kick to the stomach jumping backwards to distance herself, Fox examined the two gangs stood in front of her but before she could plan an attack, two Beaters ran towards her swinging their bats, 

dodging both men's strikes, Fox took the opportunity to punch the first Beater in the chest sending him flying backward the other Beater slightly taken aback swung his bat at Foxes head, dodging it without looking, 

Fox jump several feet into the air to deliver a snapping kick to the Beaters face, Fox falling onto her back afterwards,

the rival gang members pulling out small knives lunching at Fox her animal instinct helping her dance out the way to avoiding any harm, she delivers several fast sweeping axe kicks knocking the rival gang unconscious 

“oh my god Amy” Ben says his voice shook still hiding through the ordeal.

the remaining Beaters outnumbering Fox twelve to one mount an attack together catching Fox in a circle, jumping over the shortest member to escape delving a punch mid-air,

Fox turning to roundhouse kick two men standing side by side taking both out simultaneously, after seeing this the remaining men turn to make their escape, apart from one, 

standing alone the Beaters gang member stares Amy down 

”Fox-Girl huh?” he says with a thick New York City accent 

“I wonder if your bulletproof” 

suddenly the man reveals a Glock pistol and fires it at Fox, 

with a combination of skill and instinct Amy summersaults around the bullets, each one missing her, the barrage bullets stops,

”no I'm not bulletproof I'm just smart enough not to get shot” 

proud of her witty comeback Amy jumps to close the gap between her and the shooter, 

delivering a fast jumping scissor kick to the mans neck, he falls to the floor,

Amy ecstatic but also glad the fighting has finished, 

runs over to Ben still filming with Amy's pink camera.

”I don't know what to say you really can dodge bullets” 

”they aren't really as fast to me, I guess its the fox in me” Amy laughs to herself, 

Ben looks at her his face covered with sweat and leaves, 

“Amy we are gonna make you a tier four hero, and this oh this was just step one.”


End file.
